Un mauvais cap à passer
by vaunie5962
Summary: Reid et Morgan  encore  coincés dans un ascenseur suite à une affaire à Miami: que va t-il se passer?  ne dit rien de plus pour l'instant, vous laisse découvrir . Post 317. Nouveau et dernier chapitre avec cross over CSI/CSI NY/ CM/ Alias. Rated NC-17
1. Chapter 1

Sommaire :

Suite à une affaire sordide et se retrouvant coincés dans un ascenseur (encore une fois !) Reid et Morgan en viennent à se confier vraiment l'un à l'autre. Amitié même peut-être plus sais pas encore entre M/R. Comment je vois la suite de l'épisode d'hier soir sur TF1. (Je sais que c'est un épisode de la saison 3 et que JJ et Will se confessent totalement leur amour. Après sais plus le numéro avec une fin légèrement modifiée par mes soins).

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni la série ni rien. Je fais juste ça pour le fun.

Ils venaient de finir une affaire épuisante et jouant avec les nerfs de chacun à Miami et la seule chose que souhaitait Derek Morgan à cet instant était une bonne douche et une longue nuit de sommeil.

Leur enquête ? Plusieurs homosexuels ont été tués à et aux alentours de Miami par un jeune homme qui s'est révélé être gay, lui aussi. Mais rejeté, battu et ayant eu un gros bourrage de crâne par son père, il s'est mis à le nier et a développé une sorte de schizophrénie en volant les identités de ses victimes et les tuant après les avoir dragué.

Oui cette enquête s'était révélée vraiment éprouvante pour notre beau métis car, voyez-vous, lui aussi se cache derrière une double personnalité (en quelque sorte). Eternel dragueur et serial lover face aux femmes et à ses collègues, il cache au fond sa bisexualité. C'est pour ça qu'il a pris le numéro de téléphone de l'agent Loren (désolée je me souviens plus de son prénom), en sachant qu'il n'allait pas la rappeler et refusant de passer sa dernière soirée avec elle à Miami. Prétextant la fatigue mais ne voulant pas vraiment en profiter aujourd'hui, pas après tout ça.

Enfin il n'est même pas sûr d'être totalement bi car il n'est même pas intéressé par les hommes. Il n'y en a qu'un qui a conquis son cœur et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Il en est totalement fou amoureux et apprécie chaque instant passé avec lui, même si ce n'est que bref.

Mais ce dernier ne sait rien de tout ça. Non lui le considère comme un très bon ami et sa timidité maladive n'aide en rien à connaître ses sentiments. Même pas sûr qu'il aime les hommes lui aussi. Donc non, notre pauvre métis n'ose rien faire et il n'est pas prêt de le faire. Surtout après cette enquête. Cela prouve à quel point les gens peuvent être vraiment malades et acceptent très mal ce qui correspond à la « normale » pour eux. Et lui, s'il révélait à sa famille qu'il était dingue d'un homme, le comprendraient-ils ? Ses deux sœurs ok, et son petit frère encore plus car lui-même est bisexuel et parfaitement heureux avec son homme à Las Vegas (il se pourrait même qu'il y ait une célébration très bientôt). Mais sa mère ? Voir deux de ses enfants amoureux d'un homme : déjà la pilule a été dure à passer pour Greg alors pour lui il en est encore moins sûr.

Soupirant lourdement, il se dirige vers l'ascenseur de l'hôtel où ils doivent passer la nuit avant de reprendre l'avion demain matin pour Quantico. Attendant avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée de la cabine, il prit une dernière bouffée d'air avant de s'engouffrer dans l'endroit qu'il déteste le plus. Et comble du comble, au moment où les portes allaient se refermer, une main arrêta la fermeture et vint s'engouffrer l'objet de tous ses désirs : Spencer Reid (ce qui n'est pas forcément un bon signe vu notre dernier passage ensemble dans un ascenseur, pensa t-il.) Oh mon dieu, que va-t-il m'arriver cette fois-ci ?

(Dans mon histoire, Greg est Greg Sanders de la série Les Experts et a été adopté par la famille de Derek alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé suite à la mort de ses parents, ses grands-parents étant trop âgés et trop éloignés pour le prendre en charge. Il est en couple et ça je pense que vous l'avez déjà deviné avec Nick).

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_Désolée pour l'attente. Enfin voilà la suite des aventures de nos deux profiler préférés…_

Ils se saluèrent rapidement, avant de se mettre chacun dans un coin de la cabine. Oh mon dieu, manquait plus que ça. Devoir subir une montée terrible dans cet endroit, en plus une nouvelle fois avec lui. , se murmura à lui-même Derek. Mais alors que Spencer semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux clos, Derek, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le mater. Ce corps, ces lèvres qui lui donnent tellement envie de les embrasser.

Oui ça devenait vraiment un véritable supplice pour notre beau Derek. Et avant de réaliser ce qui se passait. BROUM ! _« Putain mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? » « Euh je sais pas, mais généralement, ce bruit c'est pas trop bon signe ! » « Bah je sais bien. Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Et voilà, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment la poisse avec toi ! Deux fois en même pas un an, ce n'est pas totalement un hasard ! » « Oh non, tu sais ce n'est pas si… Inhabituel que ça ! Les statistiques disent… » « Reid ? » « Que 35% des personnes… » « Reid ? » Cette fois-ci un peu plus fort « Oui ? » « Tais-toi ! » « Ah… Euh… Excuse-moi… Je sais que je peux… » « Non, t'inquiètes ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est juste que la journée a été longue, et que là j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil. » « M'en parle pas… » « Et cette affaire, quel merdier sérieux… » « Ouais c'est vrai… » « Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'aimer les hommes pouvait être encore aussi mal accepté de nos jours. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça pour… »_ Et là il s'arrêta à temps, réalisant l'ampleur de ce qu'il allait dire. Oh putain, oh putain !

Mais Reid ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeait son ami. Alors…

_« Comme ça pour ? »_ Il se doutait que la question allait sortir, et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Révéler ses vrais sentiments à son meilleur ami ou juste dire ses préférences sexuelles sachant le risque de rejet et de la perte de son amitié avec un de ses amis les plus chers. Perdu il était, totalement désorienté.

« _Comme ça pour ?_ » répéta Reid, insistant, voulant savoir vraiment ce qui le tracassait. Et c'est là que Derek comprit que quel que soit son choix, il ne pourrait vraiment le perdre. Alors il choisit :

_« Pour moi, Reid… »_ Il le regarda dans les yeux en disant ça et il voyait du choc au fond de ses beaux yeux marrons, mais pas de dégoût, enfin il espère. _« Attends, tu es en train de me dire… » « Oui, Reid, je te le dis aujourd'hui. Autant que je sois franc avec toi. Et j'espère que ça ne changera rien du tout à notre amitié car… vraiment. » « Tu crois… que je suis ce genre… Morgan ? » « Non, non enfin je ne sais pas. Il peut parfois être difficile pour un ami d'accepter… les orientations d'un autre. » « Oui… Enfin… Tu sais… » « Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite. » « Ok, ok… »_

Donc son meilleur ami n'était pas dégoûté, il semblait l'accepter. Enfin c'est ce qu'il dit. Mais est-il prêt pour une seconde confession. S'il la fait, là ça pourrait vraiment tout changer. Vraiment tout, en bien ou en mal.

« _Moi aussi, j'ai une confession à te faire Morgan. » « Ah oui ?_ » Là sa curiosité était piquée à vif. Positif ? Négatif ? Les deux ? Il allait avoir sa réponse au moins.

_« Je… »_ Il ne put finir sa phrase, car l'ascenseur venait de redémarrer brusquement.

TBC…

_Je sais je sais je suis un démon. Toute cette attente pour ça. Enfin j'espère que ça vous a plu. Essayerai de charger un peu plus vite la prochaine fois, mais voulais vraiment finir mon histoire sur CSI d'abord (seconde partie ne devrait pas tarder à venir). J'avoue que ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça la fin de mon chapitre, mais je trouve qu'elle est bonne. Essayerai de continuer au plus vite…_

_Review ? Review ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Fin de ma fic: désolée je n'avais pas vraiment autant d'inspiration que je ne le pensais._

L'ascenseur redémarra brusquement, coupant la conversation entre les deux profilers.

Ils ne se dirent pas un mot de plus jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes et se rendirent chacun de leur côté dans leur chambre, se souhaitant vaguement bonne nuit avant d'entrer.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Derek referma rapidement la porte et se colla contre celle-ci, poussant un gros soupir de soulagement, oui mais aussi de grande déception. _Qu'avait voulu lui confesser l'homme de ses rêves ? Gay ? Bi ? Amoureux de lui ou pas ? Cachait-il un autre homme que lui dans sa vie ?_

Ce sont ses nombreuses questions que se posa Derek avant de s'endormir. Et même allongé sur son lit, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop préoccupé par la conversation et les révélations qu'il avait partagé avec Spencer. La nuit promettait d'être longue pour lui.

Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent tous au petit-déjeuner mais aucun des deux ne reparlait de leur conversation de la veille. Tout simplement comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Derek en était plus que frustré.

Dans le jet qui les ramenait à Quantico, les deux hommes prirent des places séparées. Mais quand tout le monde s'était endormi et qu'il ne restait plus qu'éveillé Derek et Spencer, ce dernier (malgré sa grande timidité) alla approcher son meilleur ami.

_« Morgan ? » _Lui tournant le dos, il fut surpris en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler et se radoucit bien vite quand le génie lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se parler sur le sofa, en privé, quelques minutes. Notre beau métis n'hésita pas une seconde et hocha de la tête.

_« Alors beau gosse, je t'écoute ! » _dit-il, une fois installés sur le sofa à une distance confortable loin l'un de l'autre.

_« Euh… En fait, je ne sais pas trop… Comment te dire ça ? Mais ? »_

_« Vas-y, ya pas de souci, je suis là pour ça. Allez crache le morceau. »_

_« Je t'avoue que… depuis que tu m'as confessé… que tu étais… voilà… je me suis dit que t'avais un peu plus d'expérience… et j'aurais besoin… de ton aide. »_

Le beau noir était perdu et confus. Oh, ça ne sent pas bon du tout.

_« Vas-y continue. »_

_« Je… en fait… voilà… ya un homme pour lequel j'ai des sentiments… très forts on peut dire… et j'ai jamais osé lui… dire avant… »_

_« Ok… »_

_« Et je me demandais… en fait… il m'a déjà avoué… en quelque sorte… que le sentiment… était partagé…mais je suis tout à fait… inexpérimenté… »_

_« Et avec ton QI de 147, tu te demandes malgré tout comment tu peux éventuellement lui demander un premier RDV ? Je me trompe ?_

_« C'est ça… »_

Il crut y voir une petite lueur d'espoir dans les propos hésitants de son ami, mais n'osant pas trop s'avancer, il lui répondit.

_« Ecoute, tout simplement, si le sentiment est partagé, je te dis vas-y fonce. N'hésite pas. Essaye d'oublier ta timidité et apprends un peu ce qu'il aime pour que votre rendez-vous puisse être une réussite. Il ya pas de raison que ça marche pas. »_

_« Tout simplement ? » _

_« Tout simplement. »_

_« Ok, d'accord bah… je vais faire ça alors. Merci pour ton aide, Morgan… »_

Et en se levant pour rejoindre sa place, il rajouta : « _T'es vraiment… un grand ami. Merci. »_

Et sur ces mots, il reprit sa place au fond de l'avion, un sourire au coin des lèvres et content d'avoir trouvé la solution à son problème. Sans bien sûr se douter un seul instant que cette confession venait de briser le cœur déjà fragile de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier décida de rester à part des autres et silencieusement, prenant son visage à deux mains, il se laissa aller aux larmes qui menaçaient de tomber depuis tout à l'heure.

Fin.

_Eh oui, surprise ! Avait envie d'une fic qui sorte un peu de mes habitudes. Et je n'ai jamais dit que ça allait être forcément un slash. Voilà je suis désolée pour les fans du couple, je ne voulais pas vraiment briser le cœur de Morgan mais c'est comme ça._

_Ne me jetez pas de pierre s'il vous plaît _

_Review ? Review ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Non, vous y avez cru sérieusement ? Pas si cruelle que ça. Voici la vraie fin de l'histoire -)_

En fait, Spencer n'a jamais eu l'attention de briser le cœur de Derek. Non il n'est pas comme ça. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un QI de 147 pour remarquer les regards que son aîné lançait souvent en sa direction.

Non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir sa réaction, en utilisant un moyen très détourné pour lui révéler ses sentiments. Alors oui, il savait que ça allait faire souffrir Derek, mais il voulait être sûr, 100% sûr. Et les sanglots étouffés tant bien que mal venant de la pièce à côté lui confirmèrent qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il voulait vraiment. Oui il aurait voulu le consoler, s'excuser pour tout simplement lui avoir fait passer le mauvais message. Mais il ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour l'instant. Alors il décida d'attendre pas très longtemps et passa le reste du voyage à décider comment se faire pardonner.

(…)

Quand le jet arriva au sol, Derek était épuisé. Il avait essayé de dormir après être passé dans les toilettes pour effacer les traces quelconques de larmes. C'était dur pour lui, très dur.

Il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire dans cet ascenseur, sans ça il ne se sentirait pas comme humilié et brisé. _Alors il existe encore des gens sur cette terre pour me pourrir la vie ? _se demanda t-il.

C'est d'un pas lourd et la tête baissée qu'il quitta l'avion pour rejoindre sa voiture. Tout le monde lui souhaita une bonne soirée et se séparèrent pour le reste du week-end.

Il ignora totalement Prentiss qui l'appelait avant qu'il ne monte dans sa voiture et s'en alla à toute vitesse, ignorant les visages qui se posaient sur lui en passant.

(…)

Prentiss n'était pas bête. Et en plus le sommeil léger. Alors quand elle avait entendu ses deux amis bouger et se rendre dans le fond de l'avion pour discuter, elle écouta quelques bribes de la conversation et prit en compte que son « petit frère » venait de révéler qu'il était gay, que Morgan l'était aussi et qu'ils en avaient déjà discuté précédemment. Mais ce qui la poussa à agir, ce n'est pas ça.

Ce qui la poussa était le fait qu'elle le savait déjà. Ils s'étaient promis de ne plus jamais se profiler mais elle n'avait jamais manqué les marques d'affections, les regards volés que s'échangeaient ces deux-là. Et pour elle, c'était évident : ils étaient plus qu'amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Quand Spencer revint à sa place, elle continua à faire semblant de dormir mais au fond, elle ressentait une petite pointe de colère envers lui quand elle entendit à son tour les sanglots étouffés de son ami. Oui elle lui en voulait d'avoir agi comme un pur imbécile.

Et quand chacun partit de son côté à leurs véhicules, que Morgan lui passa sous le nez en l'ignorant complètement, là elle n'hésita pas :

_« Tu peux me dire ce que t'as fait ? »_

Spencer était surpris et essaya de nier tout en bloc mais Prentiss répondit :

_« A d'autres, tu me la fais pas à moi, Reid. J'ai bien vu comment vous agissiez tous les deux. Je vous ai entendu dans l'avion. »_

Il devint rouge comme une tomate.

_« Tu… nous as… entendu ? » _balbutia t-il.

_« Oui, parfaitement. Et figure-toi que j'ai aussi entendu quelqu'un pleurer à cause d'un cœur qui venait de se faire briser par un gros mensonge. »_

_« Je sais… »_ Avoua t-il tête basse.

_« Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te faire pardonner. Et cessez vos bêtises maintenant. »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Pas de mais qui tienne. Et à ce rythme là, ne passez pas par la case premier rendez-vous. »_

_« Euh oui. Ok. Merci Em. »_

Cependant, il ne changea pas de place.

_« Spence ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là ? »_

_« Merde. Euh oui. Euh excuse-moi… Alors j'y… vais. »_

Rougissant encore plus et un peu moins sûr de lui-même, il se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Emilie l'observa en rigolant. _Bon ces deux-là, c'est fait. Allez maintenant, aux suivants._

Et d'un air nonchalant, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers Hotch.

(…)

Une bière, une deuxième, une troisième. Il en avait perdu le compte. Ce qu'il voulait c'était simplement oublier l'humiliation qu'il avait ressenti il ya quelques heures encore à peine.

Il avait mal, trop trop mal. Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à travailler comme si de rien n'était avec celui qui ignore totalement son mal-être.

Clooney était venu la tête sur ses genoux, appréciant la caresse de son maître et essayant de le consoler comme il le pouvait en n'étant qu'un chien qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le désespoir de son propriétaire.

Il fit un bond et aboya à la porte quand il entendit la sonnerie d'entrée.

_« Allez-vous-en. Laissez-moi tranquille. » _Maugréa un Derek Morgan pratiquement bourré. Il ne voulait voir personne, surtout dans l'état actuel des choses.

Mais quand il reconnut la voix toute timide de son meilleur ami derrière la porte, il se décida à faire un effort et se leva du mieux qu'il pouvait (en tapant au passage son pied dans la table basse) et ouvrit la porte.

Il eut à peine le temps de dire _Spencer ? Qu'est ce… ? _ Que son ami se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sans aucune hésitation. Le baiser était furieux et passionné.

Il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il reçut avec plaisir.

Il entremêla sa langue avec celle de son ami. _Mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'est bon._

Il passa les mains sous son tee-shirt pour découvrir pour la première fois le torse magnifiquement musclé de son partenaire.

Sous le pull de son ami, il découvrit une taille fine avec un minimum de muscles mais ça lui plaisait et avait hâte de découvrir cela, ainsi qu'un peu plus de cette peau si douce qu'il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser et de croquer.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles se murmurant front contre front _« Je suis… un idiot… Excuse-moi. » « Non, excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du me taire. » « Non, c'est ma faute. Je suis désolé vraiment. Tu pourras…vraiment… me pardonner ? »_

Pour toute réponse, Derek reprit ses lèvres de plus belle et commença de façon hésitante à déshabiller son bientôt amant. Celui-ci n'était pas en reste et chercha à faire la même chose avec des mains assez tremblantes, mal assurées qui montraient clairement son appréhension de la première fois.

Derek s'arrêta et lui demanda s'il était vraiment sûr.

Il reçut un nouveau baiser, beaucoup plus tendre cette fois et entendit _« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie. » (Baiser) « Je… Je t'aime Derek ! »_

_« Je t'aime aussi Spencer. »_

En reprenant ses lèvres, il le prit dans ses bras, mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et le mena vers sa chambre. Il ferma la porte avec son pied et les événements de la nuit se passèrent dans la chaude intimité de cette chambre. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les entendre ni les déranger.

Personne ? Non pas vraiment car une petite boule de poil recroquevillée en boule dans son panier n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil en entendant les soupirs et les cris d'extase que poussait son maître et son invité. Et il était jaloux de ne plus être le seul à pouvoir consoler son propriétaire. Mais il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas à le consoler de nouveau de si tôt.

TBC…

_Espère que vous avez préféré ce chapitre au précédent. Me suis trouvé trop cruelle avec notre pauvre métis et me suis dit que finalement, pouvais pas laisser l'histoire comme ça._

_Bon et puis finalement, ça ne sera pas vraiment la vraie fin. A encore autre chose en tête pour la suite._

_Please R et R. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Et encore un cross over gratuit ! Un ! _

_Un an plus tard :_

_« Putain, elles sont où mes chaussures ? Et ma cravate elle est bien mise ? Oh et puis qu'est ce qu'il fait Danny ? Je croyais qu'il devait venir se changer en même temps que nous ? »_

Derek s'amusait, oh oui ça le faisait vraiment bien rigoler de voir son petit frère dans un tel état de stress. Eh oui, aujourd'hui enfin, son _baby boy _comme il l'appelle affectueusement va se marier avec l'homme de sa vie et il était vraiment heureux pour lui.

_« En dessous de ton lit, t'as regardé ? Oui ta cravate est parfaite. Et Danny, euh je crois qu'il est un petit peu occupé pour l'instant. »_

_« Non me dis pas qu'il ait en train de faire ça maintenant ? Mais c'est vraiment des sauvages ces deux-là ? »_

_Au moins, le stress ne lui fait pas perdre son sens de l'humour. _Ils se regardèrent deux secondes et explosèrent de rire tous les deux.

_« T'inquiètes pas, il ne va pas tarder, Greg. C'est ça qui arrive quand on est des jeunes tourtereaux. »_

_« Tu plaisantes ? Un an qu'ils sont ensemble ? Ils devraient avoir un peu plus de restriction maintenant. Surtout aujourd'hui. »_

_« Ah bah ouais mais tu connais Danny ? Puis vraiment ça me fait plaisir de les voir ensemble lui et Don. Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. »_

_« Ouaip. Bon assez parlé cancans. Bon et toi t'es pas encore prêt ? »_

_« Si mais bon, moi j'ai pas besoin de trois couches de gel pour être coiffé. Puis déstresse petit frère. Dans une heure t'es un homme marié. »_

_« Ouais et toi dans une heure 15, comment tu peux être aussi détendu ? »_

_« Parce que comme moi, tu devrais savoir qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé avant, je vois mal nos hommes faire machine arrière. »_

_Enfin tout du moins j'espère plus que tout. _L'idée de cette double cérémonie leur est venue après Noël, quand ils ont tous été invités chez leur mère à Chicago. Greg et Nick étaient déjà fiancés et attendaient d'avoir une bonne date pour pouvoir faire venir amis et famille là-bas. Et ce week-end là, non seulement c'était la première rencontre entre Spencer et Fran (il avait eu peur de sa réaction mais finalement… Ben voilà le résultat !) Mais il avait aussi choisi de faire sa demande comme cadeau de Noël à son homme. Respectivement, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire l'un l'autre qu'ils étaient fiancés mais ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux que ça. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils ont décidé de se marier le même jour pour simplifier les voyages pour tout le monde.

_« Ah bah vous voilà enfin tous les deux. Mais qu'est ce que vous pouviez bien faire ? Une heure, une heure il reste ? » _Ses trois compères rigolèrent en regardant le visage de Greg, rouge d'avoir un peu crié et le stress qui le marque par les dernières minutes à attendre.

_« Oh allez détends-toi cousin. On est allé voir vos futurs. Bon le tien est aussi détendu que Derek à ce que je vois, mais par contre tenir en place un Spencer hyper stressé c'est autre chose. Donc on va dire qu'on va te détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Greggo. »_

Quand Danny commença à chanter, les trois se jetèrent sur lui pour le faire taire et ce fut dans un grand bordel qu'ils tombèrent au sol, tous emmêlés les uns aux autres, tordus par le fou rire qu'ils étaient en train de partager. Oh oui, ils avaient bien besoin de ça à ce moment-même.

Une Désirée inquiète par le bruit dans la chambre vint aux nouvelles et quand elle vit ses frères/ cousins comme ça, elle ne put se retenir de se joindre à leurs rires.

A ce rythme-là, ils faillirent bien arriver à l'église en retard. Alors que Nick avait la chance d'avoir ses deux parents à ses côtés à l'entrée, Derek a choisi de désigner ses deux sœurs pour l'accompagner, permettant ainsi à son petit frère de rentrer avec leur mère et de clôturer par un Spencer, plus beau et plus souriant que jamais amené par celui qui a toujours été comme un père pour lui, Gideon.

En témoins pour chacun, on put distinguer Warrick et Leïla, sa sœur aînée pour Nick tandis que Greg avait opté pour Sarah et Sarah. Derek avait choisi Garcia et Danny tandis que Spencer a choisi JJ et Hotch, qui souriait tendrement à l'homme situé au deuxième rang aux côtés d'Emilie, Will et Henry et Don. (bon faites la déduction maintenant !)

Vint alors le mariage de Greg et Nick en premier lieu : des vœux échangés yeux dans les yeux et l'amour profond l'un pour l'autre se lisaient sur leurs visages. Quand on les déclara enfin mariés, le baiser fut long et tendre, au cours duquel Nick prenait le visage de son homme entre ses mains pour essuyer ses larmes avec ses pouces. Derek en versa une aussi, fier de son petit-frère et heureux pour eux qui seront passés par tant d'épreuves avant d'en arriver là aujourd'hui (Nick qui s'est vu pointer deux fois un flingue à son visage, espionné et persécuté puis jeté par une fenêtre par un seul même psychopathe, puis enterré vivant, la scène filmée et retranscrite à ses collègues : il n'oubliera jamais à quel point ça les a marqué tous les deux, les séparant presque avant que Nick aille à Chicago pour récupérer Greg et le demander en mariage. Greg lui a failli perdre la vie après l'explosion de son labo et en reste malgré tout marqué à vie physiquement. Quelques mois après Derek et sa famille rencontraient Nick pour la première fois). Il se permit un regard vers son fiancé qui en laissait échapper également quelques-unes. C'est vrai que eux aussi, depuis aussi peu de temps qu'ils se connaissent, en auront vécu des choses. Le passé révélé au grand jour de Derek et son expérience terrible avec Carl Buford, Spencer torturé et drogué en direct sur le web par Tobias Hankel et cette fameuse affaire à Miami (mais qui pour eux n'aura été que le commencement de leur bonheur). Oui les deux couples s'en sortent plus vivants que jamais et du moment qu'ils vivent ensemble, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.

Le mariage tant attendu également de Derek et Spencer fut de la même intensité. Les vœux qu'ils s'échangèrent furent quant à eux tout aussi rempli d'émotion et de gratitude envers l'autre et les deux amoureux laissèrent libre cours à leurs larmes, ce qui fit sourire leurs collègues, pas trop habitués à voir Derek comme ça. Le baiser fut court et passionné mais ils restaient front contre front ensuite, savourant les premiers instants de leur nouvelle vie. Là où juste la mort pourra les séparer. Ils étaient prêts pour ça, et main dans la main, ils veulent le vivre. Ils ne veulent plus autrement. C'est la mission que se sont juré nos deux couples jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies.

Fin.

_A hésité à faire une description de la réception mais me semble pas utile ici. Je tiens à ce lien familial que j'ai crée entre mes trois slashs favoris et a encore prévu autre chose mais cette fois-ci dans mon histoire Fannysmackin. C'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé plus important le point de vue de Derek que celui de Spencer, comme la fic était essentiellement basé sur lui depuis le départ._

_Voilà, j'espère que ce cross over final vous aura plu. _

_Nb : aucune référence à mes histoires CSI, est essayé de faire ça sans ce lien direct._

_Ici, l'histoire se déroule avant l'infection à l'anthrax de Spencer et l'attaque de Greg._

_Donc peut-être autres histoires à suivre : ne sais pas. _

_A suivre : troisième chapitre Fannysmackin._

_En projet : histoire sur Danny/ Martin (seul slash préféré légèrement cité mais encore jamais écrit)_

_Review ? Review ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bon alors j'avoue je suis totalement en manque d'inspiration en ce moment pour le sixième chapitre de Fannysmackin. Les idées sont là mais ne sais pas du tout comment les retranscrire. Donc page blanche pour l'instant. _

_Mais, pour faire plaisir à certaines qui me l'ont demandé dans leurs petits messages, voici l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire. Avec un bout de réception, un mini passage cross over pour finir en beauté par une petite scène NC-17. Avis aux amateurs amatrices…_

_« Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter pour la première fois Messieurs Sanders-Stokes et Messieurs Reid-Morgan. »_

Les jeunes mariés, plus souriants que jamais, arrivèrent dans la salle de réception en même temps, main dans la main avec leur partenaire. Tout le monde les attendait et les accueillit avec forts applaudissements. Et le sourire de Nick s'agrandit un tout petit peu plus quand sa petite cousine Isabelle vint l'accueillir en se jetant dans ses bras. Son cousin M. Vaughn et sa femme Sydney avaient failli être absents à cause de leur boulot mais ce soir, ils étaient bien là et la seconde grossesse de Sydney ne faisait plus aucun doute, même sous cette robe ample. Il en était vraiment heureux. Tous ses proches avaient répondu présents.

Derek et Greg avaient également leur grande famille au complet qui les entourait, de leur mère et sœurs jusqu'aux cousins éloignés. Collègues et amis n'auraient loupé non plus ça pour rien au monde. Diana Reid avait même obtenu l'autorisation de sortie pour se rendre ici au mariage de son fils. Et même si elle semblait quelque peu perdue, elle n'aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde.

Ensuite vint le temps des discours : d'abord un discours groupé de chaque couple. A la surprise générale, Reid prit la parole à la place de Morgan pour remercier tous ceux qui sont devenus pour eux comme une seconde famille et qui ont suivi leur relation dès le départ, notamment Emilie. Celle-ci se mit à rougir et ne put qu'adresser un grand sourire à ses amis.

Suivit celui de Nick et Greg, ce dernier profitant de l'occasion pour raconter quelques anecdotes d'enfance avec Derek et Danny. Notamment la première et unique fois où ils sont sortis de la maison et ont passé le portail d'entrée pour « aller observer les étoiles » d'un peu plus près (_Ne rigolez pas c'est la même excuse que ma cousine a sorti a mon oncle le lendemain qu'ils se sont fait griller à faire la même chose __)._

Après tout le monde s'installa à table. Au menu : saumon, bœuf en croûte et énorme pièce montée avec plusieurs autres sortes de gâteaux autour. Tout le monde se régala et toutes les pièces repartirent vides dans les cuisines.

Vint l'ouverture du bal : les deux couples s'avancèrent sur la piste, dansant chacun de leur côté le slow qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble _« Nights within satin ». _

Tandis que Nick et Greg s'embrassaient longuement et tendrement en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour se regarder dans les yeux, Spencer avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui lui caressait tendrement le dos en posant de légers baisers sur son cou.

_« Je suis vraiment le plus heureux des hommes, tu le sais ça ? »_

_« Oui je le sais. Je ressens exactement la même chose. »_

_« Et dire qu'il ya un an, je croyais que ça serait totalement impossible entre nous deux. »_

A ces paroles, Spencer redressa la tête et passa les bras autour du cou de l'homme de sa vie pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Il lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de mettre ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_« Bah maintenant, tu m'as pour toute la vie. »_

_« Et je compte bien tenir ma promesse. »_

_« T'as intérêt sinon… »_

Derek lui adressa un sourire ultra bright avant de reprendre ses lèvres passionnément.

La soirée continua ainsi au rythme de la musique, de la salsa au rock en passant par des slows dont la magnifique chanson de Metallica _« Nothing else matters » _que Nick avait demandé tout spécialement au DJ pour son homme. Les mariés invitèrent leurs mères sur les valses ou tangos et leurs cousins sur les morceaux quelque peu technos.

C'est épuisés mais euphoriques que Spencer et Derek quittèrent la réception vers 2heures du matin pour rejoindre leur suite nuptiale, laissant à Nick et Greg le soin de clôturer la soirée.

Pendant que le brun cherchait à ouvrir le plus rapidement la porte, le métis s'attaquait déjà aux boutons de sa chemise, tout en frottant son début d'érection contre ses fesses. Il avait hâte de lui montrer à quel point il l'aime et que aujourd'hui plus que jamais, rien n'est plus important que l'homme qu'il vient d'épouser.

La porte ouverte, il le souleva du sol et le porta façon « jeune mariée » afin d'amener son chéri jusqu'au lit sans plus lâcher ses lèvres.

Quand il le posa enfin, il prit le temps d'observer la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : tout spécialement décorée en grand soin par JJ et Emily, c'était superbe : ils avaient vue sur tout Chicago et cette ville la nuit valait tous les paysages du monde. Les filles avaient étalé des pétales de roses blanches et rouges sur le sol et la couette, deux flûtes de champagne et leur bouteille dans un seau attendaient sur la table du salon, également accompagnées de chocolats en forme de cœurs. Des dizaines de bougies étaient allumées un peu partout et une bouteille de lubrifiant ainsi que de massage à la lavande les attendaient sur la table de chevet.

La salle de bains était décorée également dans le même esprit, des serviettes chaudes attendaient également leurs porteurs au bord du jacuzzi, rempli presque à ras bord et qui dégageait une très agréable odeur de vanille.

Après avoir déshabillé sensuellement son homme, lui offrant au passage son premier orgasme de la soirée, Derek se déshabilla à son tour sous le regard alléché de Spencer dont le sexe venait de se réveiller une nouvelle fois à la vue magnifique que lui offrait son mari. Il commença donc à se toucher sous l'eau avant d'être rejoint par notre superbe métis, qui reprit immédiatement possession de sa bouche, tout en prenant leurs érections entre ses doigts pour les branler en même temps. La douce chaleur de ses mains ajoutée à leurs baisers à en perdre haleine suffit au plus jeune à atteindre rapidement l'orgasme pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps. Derek le suivit presque tout de suite, criant le nom de son adoré en rejetant la tête en arrière. Spencer reprit rapidement ses esprits et entreprit de prendre soin à son tour à son amoureux. Il prit entre ses dents un premier téton, faisant circuler sa langue dessus avant de mordiller doucement le petit bout de chair. Il s'attaqua au deuxième de la même façon. Derek se relâchait totalement contre le bord, se laissant aller à celui qu'il aime que tout. Quand celui-ci s'arrêta, il entreprit soigneusement de laver son dos et ses cheveux, avant que Derek ne lui rende la pareille.

L'eau commençant sérieusement à refroidir, Derek sortit le premier, se séchant soigneusement avant de mettre une serviette autour de sa taille avant de faire sortir à son tour Spencer qu'il prit soin de sécher avec une autre serviette. Ils se sourirent tendrement avant de s'embrasser rapidement et de se diriger dans la chambre pour la suite de la nuit.

Ils burent leur champagne yeux dans les yeux, se donnèrent chacun leur tour les petits chocolats, leur permettant au passage de sucer et croquer sensuellement les doigts de l'autre.

Quand la moitié de la boîte était entamée, leurs sexes s'étaient réveillés à nouveau.

Et si leur passage dans la salle de bains était surtout pour faire plaisir l'un à l'autre, cette fois était beaucoup plus belle : yeux dans les yeux, très lentement, les bras sur chaque côté du corps allongé de son amour et sa tête appuyée sur l'oreiller, Derek le pénétra tendrement. Sans se presser, sans lâcher ses magnifiques prunelles marrons qui le regardaient avec désir et amour, baissant la tête fréquemment pour pouvoir l'embrasser tout en douceur.

S'ils aimaient encore plus un rythme soutenu et assez sauvage, souvent après une affaire, ce soir était tout à fait une autre expérience : c'était leur première fois sans barrière de latex. Alors ils n'avaient vraiment aucune intention d'accélérer le mouvement.

On n'entendait dans la pièce que des murmures d'appréciation, des soupirs de plaisir et le bruit de deux peaux qui entrent en contact. Jamais ils n'avaient fait l'amour comme ça et ils en savouraient la moindre des secondes.

Ils n'accélèrèrent vraiment que quand ils se sentirent au bord de l'implosion, Derek faisant en sorte de toucher fréquemment la prostate de son aimé, ce qui arrachait de superbes cris de plaisir à ce dernier. Leurs bouches ne se décollèrent plus et étouffèrent les puissants soupirs d'orgasme de chacun.

Epuisés par cette grande journée, ils ne prirent même pas le temps de déserrer leur étreinte avant d'échanger un dernier baiser et un _« Je t'aime »_ avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Au moins ils étaient sûrs d'une chose en plus par rapport à l'année précédente : ils auront toute la vie devant eux pour aller plus vite.

Fin.

_Je crois que c'est ma dernière phrase la plus stupide que j'ai jamais écrite._

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ai-je bien fait de rajouter un nouveau chapitre ou pas ?_

_Le mini cross over CSI/ CSI NY/ CM/ Alias vous a-t-il plu ? Dites le moi vite car il se pourrait qu'il refasse son apparition bientôt._

_Enfin si je retrouve l'inspiration._

_Review, review, svp…_


End file.
